madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tir Na Fal
|kanji=ティル＝ナ＝ファ |rōmaji=Tiru Na FUa |representation=Night, Darkness and Death |element= Darkness }} Tir Na Fal is one of many deities of Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. She is infamously known as the Goddess of Darkness and Death. Overview on Orange Plains]] Known as the Goddess of Night, Darkness, and Death, Tir Na Fal is one of ten main deities in Brune's and Zhcted's folklore. According to Zhcted's folklore, Tir Na Fal is an arch nemesis of Perkunas the Sun God, which some sources indicated that she was either a wife or sibling to Perkunas.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 Due to her ominous appearance and eerie aura, Tir Na Fal is feared by many (even the Vanadises). Her temple is located on a different spiritual plane, as such it only appears to those who require her services (among them Tigre and Titta). In addition to possessing a flirtatious personality, Tir Na Fal is also capable of possessing certain vessels, in particular Shrine Maidens like Titta, who took a side job as a Shrine Maiden while Tigre was away at war. She is also known for having a capricious nature. History Little history is known about Tir Na Fal, but Titta claimed that she was the Goddess of the Night, Darkness and Death. Tir Na Fal then uses Titta's body as a medium to talk to Tigre throughout the story. Her true power actually attracts the demons and the Vanadis, and it is believed to be related to the history of Zhcted's founding and the Black Bow that Tigre is wielding now. Tir Na Fal also briefly shows herself beside Tigre, when he was almost drowned in Asvarre Sea and teleported him to Zhcted's Lipper Shores in Legnica. Her Connection to the Black Bow Her actual relevance to it remains a mystery, however the first hint for it from Tir Na Fal is when Tigre hesitates to shoot down a Wyvern that had been mounted by Zion. The first trial she gives to Tigre begins during the Second Battle of Orange, she does this to determine his power and to see whether he is worthy of being acknowledged by the Black Bow by making him shoot Titta directly. On the other hand, Tigre manages to master her power coincidentally when Bertrand was killed by Steid, destroying the entrance of Saint-Groel with its full power without any assistance. Her Connection to the Viralt The actual relevance similar to the Black Bow itself which Viralt also remains a mystery. The demons recognize each of Viralt weapon was mainly used to oppose and defeat the Demons in the past. Each Viralt's name also has a semblance of the Darkness itself in it; meaning all of the Viralts possess two main elements. All Viralts shares one common element, Darkness. However there is no further evidence or reason given as to why each of the Viralts contain Darkness. The only clues available are the nicknames of each Viralt which somehow links Tir Na Fal to being involved in either the creation of the weapons or even in The Legend of King of Magic Bullet itself. Reference Trivia *Tir Na Fal's voice is the same as the Black Bow's voice due to her relevance to House of Vorn's heirloom. Category:Goddess